Episode 712
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "Storm and Stress - Hakuba vs. Dellinger" is the 712th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With Bartolomeo's help, Cavendish survives Gladius's Punc Rock Fest. Gladius is knocked out by Bartolomeo's Barrier Bulls. Dellinger defeats Ideo, but is in turn brutally defeated by Hakuba, who proceeds to attack Nico Robin. Long Summary As Punc Rock Fest blows away Gladius' subordinates, Bartolomeo watches from within his barrier before noting that Cavendish would have been killed instantly by the attack were he outside. However, Cavendish kicks him away and demands to know why Bartolomeo did not let him inside from the beginning, prompting Bartolomeo to angrily ask him if this is how he thanks someone who saved him. Bartolomeo and Cavendish butt heads as Cavendish reminds Bartolomeo that he was covering him before this. Eventually, Cavendish claims that he needs to keep fighting, shocking Bartolomeo, who tells him to stay within his barrier for a while after having demanded to get in. After telling Bartolomeo that offense must come after defense, Cavendish exits the barrier as Bartolomeo promises to not let him inside next time. Cavendish tells Bartolomeo to let him in when he is in danger again, but Bartolomeo merely makes faces at him, prompting Cavendish to run off into the smoke while promising to teach him a lesson. Demanding to know why he should put up a barrier for a jerk like Cavendish, Bartolomeo remembers that Nico Robin is trying to ascend the cliff behind him, only to turn around and see that she is doing so by creating steps with legs sprouting from the walls. As Bartolomeo expresses happiness at her being fine, Gladius sees Robin and vows to not let anyone else get in the way of the executives before firing at her with Catapult Punc. However, Bartolomeo blocks the bullets with Barrierbility: Racket and promises to not let Gladius get in Robin's way, prompting an irritated Gladius to note that he is still alive. When Robin winks at him in gratitude, a shocked Bartolomeo wonders if this means he can be her slave before telling himself that he is asking for too much as his barrier changes shape to a humanoid figure flexing in different poses. Suddenly, Cavendish runs out of the smoke toward Gladius, who realizes he was protected by Bartolomeo's barrier as well. As Cavendish prepares to use Biken: Blue Bird and Gladius inflates his wrists in preparation for Bracchium, they are surprised and interrupted by Bartolomeo charging toward them with Barrier Bulls, which sends several of Gladius's subordinates flying. Bartolomeo proclaims that Robin's gesture is something worth risking his life for as both Gladius and Cavendish run away from him, with Cavendish demanding to know if Bartolomeo knows he is here. However, Bartolomeo claims that he cannot stop because he is losing control from feeling too high as Gladius notices Dellinger standing atop a fallen spike nearby. When asked if he has cleaned up the second level yet, Dellinger claims that it will be done soon, but Gladius orders him to help on the third level because of Robin trying to make her way up. As Dellinger agrees and states it sounds like fun, Ideo extends his arm and grabs Dellinger's wrist before stepping out of the smoke. When Ideo reiterates that he should pay attention, Dellinger complains about how persistent he is as Ideo retracts his arm and regains his oddly-shaped shoulder. Noting that Ideo has something past his shoulder, Dellinger points out the hole in his stomach and tells him to drop dead already, but Ideo claims that he cannot do so because one must have obligation and honor in a man's world. However, Dellinger merely laughs and claims this does not sound like him before kicking Ideo away. After being kicked once more in midair, Ideo regains his footing on the ground and attempts to punch Dellinger, who dodges before kicking him twice more. Unleashing a barrage of kicks on Ideo, who coughs up blood, Dellinger wonders what happened to him while laughing, only to be shocked when Ideo throws a punch that takes off part of his hat. Kicking Ideo back, Dellinger claims that he would have spared him had Ideo merely played dead before kicking him several more times while demanding to know what good standing on his feet does. Noting that he can buy some time until Monkey D. Luffy defeats Donquixote Doflamingo, Ideo proclaims that he and the others will prevent the Donquixote Pirates from getting in Luffy's way, prompting Dellinger to stop kicking him as Ideo claims no victory in this world can be obtained alone. Ripping off his hat, Dellinger notes that Luffy's allies are trying to obtain victory by sacrificing their lives and laughs before claiming that this is something losers would do as his eyes dilate and begin to glow red. After sprouting a set of fangs in place of his teeth, Dellinger chomps Ideo's neck, causing him to collapse and pass out in pain, before kicking his body away while telling him to not underestimate his Fighting Fish lineage. Soon afterward, Dellinger leaps up to the second level and looks around before calling out to Gladius. Hearing screams, Dellinger walks over to another area as several underlings are cut down at high speeds. When a nervous Gladius tells him to stay on the third level because they are facing a troublesome opponent, Dellinger claims that no one can face them when they are working together before being slashed by Hakuba. As Gladius calls out to him, a trembling Dellinger looks at the blood on his hand and incredulously wonders what is going on before asking Hakuba who he is. However, Hakuba responds by slashing Dellinger several dozen more times, causing him to collapse. Looking on from within a circular barrier, a shocked Bartolomeo notes how Hakuba cut down Dellinger and the enemy soldiers so quickly before realizing there is a frightening on the other side of his barrier when he gets a clear look at Hakuba's face. Wondering who Hakuba is, Bartolomeo realizes that this is similar to what happened during the Block D match at the Corrida Colosseum before wondering if Hakuba caused that as well. As Bartolomeo ponders what "dish" Hakuba is if he is wearing Canvendish's clothes with a completely different face, Hakuba moves to him and slashes at his barrier, causing Bartolomeo to fall back in shock while admitting that he was caught off-guard by how fast Hakuba moved. When Bartolomeo asks him if he is Cavendish, Hakuba does not say anything before attacking the barrier several more times, only for nothing to happen. Seeing this, Bartolomeo laughs before claiming that Hakuba cannot cut his barrier with his sword. Bartolomeo claims that Hakuba's speed is useless against his ability and states that no one can break his barrier when he has his fingers crossed. However, Hakuba sees a hole at the top of the barrier and moves to it, forcing Bartolomeo to close it off by twisting it as Hakuba slashes at it. After Hakuba lands on the ground again, Bartolomeo sighs in relief before demanding to know what he is thinking. As Bartolomeo wonders what happened to him, Hakuba sees Robin running up the cliffside as a shocked Bartolomeo tells him to not do anything stupid. Seeing Hakuba preparing to attack, Bartolomeo removes his barrier and tries to grab him, only for Hakuba to disappear and begin moving toward Robin as Bartolomeo begs him to not go after her. However, when Robin sees Hakuba running up the cliffside toward her, she grabs and restricts him with several arms sprouted from his body. As Bartolomeo tearfully proclaims that he is glad she is safe, Robin states that Hakuba's speed means nothing to her before asking him if he wants something from her. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Cavendish kicked Bartolomeo, he did not knock him down in the manga. *The fight between Dellinger and Ideo is extended in the anime. *The fight between Hakuba and Dellinger is also extended in the anime. In the manga, Dellinger is defeated after Hakuba's first slash. In the anime, he manages to withstand the attack, but is slashed many time afterwards before passing out. *Hakuba tries to attack Bartolomeo more times in the anime than the manga. The anime also adds Bartolomeo mocking Hakuba. *When Hakuba charges at Robin, Bartolomeo tried to catch him. The anime also extends the scene and made Robin see Hakuba charging from afar. Site Navigation